La vie d'un ange
by LillyL74100
Summary: Comment est la vie après la mort? Harry ne s'attendait pas à cet réponse.
1. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un été en enfer.**

Dans une chambre du 4 privet drive, un jeune garçon de bientôt 16 ans s'agitait dans son lit. On était le Quinze juillet et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était arrivé chez les Dursley.

Harry dans son cauchemar revoyait la mort de son parrain Sirius Black. Alors qu'il voyait son parrain basculer derrière le voile, Harry laissa échapper un cri et se réveilla en sursaut.

Aussitôt des pas se fire entendre dans le couloir et son oncle arriva dans la chambre le visage rouge et l'air furieux.

- Je t'avais prévenu, hurla Vernon Dursley. Tu vas te rappeler de cette correction toute ta vie.

Harry se recroquevilla sur son lit tantent de se protéger le mieux possible mais il savait que s'était inutile. Son oncle le jeta au sol et se mit à le battre de toute ses forces a coup de poing et de pied. Harry le supplia d'arréter, mais cela ne fit que rendre son oncle encore plus furieux.

- Je vais te montrer ce que j'en fais des monstres dans ton genre, tu vas me rembourser tout l'argent qu'on a dépensé pour toi.

Harry regarda son oncle avec appréhension alors que celui-ci lui enleva brusquement son pantalon de pyjama et son boxer. Harry tenta de se débattre mais il était trop faible après tous les coups reçus. Son oncle sortit son sexe en érection de ses vètements et le pénétra avec violence. Il le sentait bouger en lui de plus en plus vite mais ne pouvait rien faire pour lui échapper. Il sentit un liquide coulait entre ses jambes et il savait que c'était son sang, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut avoir duré des heures son oncle éjacula en lui.

Vernon Dursley saisit alors Harry pour le relever et l'entrana hors de la chambre. Il l'amena alors dans la cave ou il l'attacha avec des chaines accrochés au mur et remonta ensuite se coucher.

Harry resté seul éclata en sanglots, il voulait mourir, rejoindre ses parents et son parrain et être enfin aimé. Il finit par s'évanouir de douleur alors que dehors un nouveau jour se levait.

Les jours qui suivirent furent atroces pour Harry, son oncle le violait tous les jours et le battait avec un fouet, certaines fois Dudley rejoignait son père et forçait Harry à le sucer. Quand arriva le trente juillet Harry était méconnaissable. Son corps entier était recouvert de plaies ensanglantées qui s'infectait pour certaines, il avait une très forte fièvre et la douleur était tel qu'il était inconscient la plupart du temps. Quand le soir du trente juillet arriva Harry bascula entre la vie et la mort.

* * *

><p>En ce soir du trente juillet Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau et réflchissait à la meilleure façon d'entrainer Harry pour son futur combat. Soudain alors que l'horloge sonnait vingt-deux heures des alarmes stridentes se déclenchèrent. Dumbledore palit et se leva d'un bon, c'est alarmes ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose, Harry était en danger.<p>

Aussitôt, Albus appela par cheminette Severus Snape et lui demanda de le retrouver le plus vite possible dans le hall. Albus sortit rapidement de son bureau et dévala les escaliers, il souffla de soulagement quand il vit Severus arriver.

- Harry est en danger, il nous faut aller voir se qui se passe chez les Dursley.

Severus acquiesa en ronchonnant sur Potter et son incapacité à ne pas se fourrer dans les ennuis. Il ignorait encore que le choc qu'il allait avoir en voyant Harry allait totalement changer sa vision des choses.

Ils sortirent rapidement dans le parc de poudlard et se dirigèrent en dehors des protections afin de pouvoir transplaner. Une fois arrivé après les grilles, ils disparurent.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps a privet drive, Harry était étendus sur le sol en ciment de la cave nu et en sang son oncle au dessus de lui prenant plaisir a pénétrer son neveu encore et encore. Une fois ses affaires finit et quelques coup de fouet supplémentaire il remonta de la cave et partit de la maison avec sa femme et son fils. Ils avaient prévu de manger au restaurant et d'aller ensuite au cinéma. Ils avaient à peine tournés au bout de la rue que deux personnes apparurent devant leurs maisons.<p>

Albus et Severus s'approchèrent de la porte et l'ouvrirent d'un alohomora. Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes de l'étage et frissonnèrent d'effroi en voyant la dernière chambre, des barreaux aux fenètres et des verrous sur la porte la chambre ressemblait plus une cellule de prison qu'à un lieu où vivait un adolescent. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry et Albus commençais à s'inquiéter. Finalement Severus sortit sa baguette.

- Pointe Harry Potter.

La baguette tourna sur elle mème un moment dans sa main avant de pointer l'escalier. Il redescendirent aux rez-de-chaussée et suivirent les indications de la baguette qui les mena devant une porte se situant dans la cuisine.

La porte était munie d'une énorme barre de fer et d'un cadenas fermé. Albus jeta un sort pour ouvrir la porte, ils virent alors que celle-ci menait à une cave, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers appréhendant se qu'ils allaient trouver en bas, mais rien ne les avaient préparé à cela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2. : Rencontre dans l'entre-deux**

Albus Dumbledore est un grand sorcier pour toute la communauté magique mais voilà, en ce soir du trente juillet alors qu'il se trouve dans la cave du quatre privet drive il avait sous les yeux la pire erreur de sa carrière. Jamais il n'aurait du confier Harry à ses monstres.

Severus Snape était connu pour être froid et sans coeur, mais alors qu'il contemple le corps ensanglanté de son élève, tous ses prjéugés sur Harry Potter volèrent en éclat. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Potter puisse être maltraité par sa famille et la culpabilitée l'écrasait. Il avait tous fait pour faire de la vie du garçon un enfer alors qu'il vivait déjà l'enfer quotidiennement dans sa famille. Mais pourquoi n'avait t'il rien dit a personne.

Severus fut le premier à se ressaisir et il se précipita au coté de son élève. Il fut soulagé un bref instant en sentant son pouls, mais aussitôt l'inquiétude fit surface, le pouls était trops faible et il était évident pour Severus que le garçon était mourrant.

- Il est encore en vie mais plus pour longtemps si on reste là.

- Je vais faire un portoloin pour atterrir directement dans l'infirmerie.

Il prit un vieux journal qui traînait sur le sol et l'ança un sort. Severus détacha les chaines d'Harry et le souleva dans ses bras avant d'attraper le journal. Ils disparurent alors de la cave de privet drive pour réapparaitre dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfresh s'apprétait à aller se coucher quand un crack sonore retentit dans l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle vit l'état d'Harry, elle se précipita pour le soigner. Elle l'ança un sort de diagnostic pour voir l'étendue des blessures et palissait au fur et mesure des résultats.<p>

- Alors, demanda Albus

- Il a des cotes casssées, un poigné foulé, une hanche disloquée, son épaule est démise, un genoux déboité, une cheville cassée, des marques sur le dos causé par un fouet, des bleus un peu partout, son anus est déchiré de toute part et il a une hémorragie.

Severus et Albus étaient de plus en plus pale au fur et à mesure que pompom donnait son diagnostic. Soudain alors que l'infirmière lui étalait une crème contre les bleus, Harry cessa de respirer et son coeur s'arréta.

L'infirmière essaya tous ce qu'elle connaissait pour le ranimer mais rien n'y fit, Harry Potter venait de mourir. On était le trente et un juillet et il était minuit piles. Il venait d'avoir 16 ans.

* * *

><p>Au moment mème ou Harry laissa s'échapper son dernier souffle, Voldemort hurla de douleur. En effet en mourrant Harry s'en le savoir venait de détruire le morceau d'ame de Voldemort qui était en lui et ainsi de briser le lien qui les relier. Voldemort reçu de plein fouet toute la douleur qu'il avait infligé a Harry en lui faisant la cicatrice, il finit par s'évanouir sur le sol de sa chambre sans personne qui se soucie de lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry se sentit dériver dans un autre monde, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans un univers blancs qui ressemblait étrangement à la gare de king cross. Il regarda autour de lui quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.<p>

Harry se retourna et lorsqu'il vit les personnes qui arrivaient vers lui il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenaient ses parents James et Lily Potter ainsi que son parrain Sirius Black.

- Bonjour Harry fit Lily, on ne t'attendais pas sitôt tu sais.

- Je sais, je suis dsolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé mon ange, ta mère ne te disais pas ça pour te le reprocher, nous sommes fier de toi mon fils nous l'avons toujours été.

- Je suis mort n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu reverra tes amis. Nous allons tous t'expliquer mon coeur. Mais pour l'instant tu as besoin de repos, viens avec nous, on rentre à la maison.

Harry regarda sa mère et son père, il avait tellement révé ce moment, mais là maintenant qu'ils étaient en face de lui, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Sirius vit des larmes quitter les yeux de son filleul et dévaler sur ses joues, il le prit alors dans ses bras tendrement et le berça en lui parlant doucement.

- S'est finit Harry, tu vivra en paix maintenant et nous serons pour toujours avec toi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'annonce.**

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'infirmerie de poudlard. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape et Pompom Pomfresh se tenaient tous les trois debout au pied du lit de Harry et fixaient du regard le jeune homme espérant un miracle. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne vint pas et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, le survivant n'était plus et avec lui s'envolait leurs espoirs de mettre fin a la guerre qui faisait rage contre Voldemort. Seulement, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'en se sentant mourir, Harry avait récité une très ancienne incantation faisant ainsi le sacrifice suprème et donc, Voldemort ne devrait pas tarder à le rejoindre dans la mort.

Au bout de très longues minutes d'attente, les trois personnes recommencèrent à bouger comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un long sommeil. Albus plus abattu que jamais annonça qu'il allait réunir l'ordre en urgence et demanda à Severus de le rejoindre au Place Grimaud dès que possible puis il sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Je vais préparer Harry et l'installer correctement, on ne peut pas les laisser le voir dans cet état, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on garde cette image de lui, déclara pompom.

Quand Severus ne répondit pas, elle se retourna vers lui et se qu'elle vit devait rester gravé dans sa mémoire très longtemps. Le sévère et glacial Severus Snape pleurait.

Severus avait ressentit un intense sentiment d'injustice quand cet enfant était mort sous ses yeux. Il regrettait amèrement toutes ses années blamer ce gosse pour les actes que son père avait commis avant mème sa naissance. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Harry Potter aurait une fin de vie aussi terrible. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et ne fit rien pour les retenir. C'était trop tard, il ne pourrait jamais racheter les fautes qu'il avait commise et plus grave il avait échoué a tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily de toujours protégé son fils. Il finit par se reprendre et il aida du mieux que possible Pompom a rendre le corps d'Harry présentable.

* * *

><p>Albus entra dans son bureau, son visage était très pale et des larmes coulait le long de ses joues. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs le regardèrent entré et se jetaient des regards inquiets.<p>

- Que s'est-il passé Albus ? demande l'un deux.

- Harry Potter vient de décéder à l'infirmerie.

Les tableaux poussèrent des cris d'horreur, beaucoup appréciait le jeune homme qu'il voyait souvent dans ce bureau.

Fumseck s'approcha de son maitre et chanta quelques notes apaisantes.

- Merci Fumseck, va prévenir l'ordre qu'il y a réunion mon beau.

Le phoenix disparut dans un tourbillon de plume et Albus expliqua se qu'il s'était passé aux anciens directeur, au fur et à mesure du récit, ceux-ci était abasourdies devant tant de haine. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Albus pris la cheminé pour se rendre au quartier générale de l'ordre, il présentait que la réunion ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

><p>Tous les membres principaux de l'ordre étaient réunis dans la cuisine et se demandaient se qui avaient bien pu se passer pour que Dumbledore les convoque en pleine nuit. Les conversations allaient bon train lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Severus Snape encore plus pale que d'habitude.<p>

- Que se passe t-il Severus ? demanda Molly Weasley.

Severus ne répondit pas et alla s'assoire dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. L'attente ne dura cependant pas longtemps avant qu'Albus ne fasse son entré et demande le silence.

- Je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. Hier soir vers vingt-deux heures les alarmes de privet drive se sont dèclencher, nous sommes donc Severus et moi-mème allé voir se qui n'allait pas. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé, la maison était déserte et Harry n'était pas dans sa chambre. En utilisant un sort de localisation, nous avons découvert Harry.

Albus fit une pause, il savait que la suite serait le plus difficile à annoncer. Après quelques secondes de silence il reprit.

- Il était allongé nu dans la cave de la maison et attaché au mur par des chaines. Nous l'avons emmenés à l'infirmerie de poudlard. Pompom a fait tous ce qu'elle a pu pour le soigner. Je suis navré de vous apprendre que Harry James Potter est décéder a minuit ce trente et un juillet.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Molly s'effondra en larmes ainsi que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Thonks et Minerva Mcgonagal. Maugrey et Kingsley étaient sous le choc, Arthur tentait de consoler sa femme mais lui-mème semblait près à s'écrouler.

Finalement après de longue minute, Albus conseilla aux Weasley d'apprendre la nouvelle aux enfants et de les rejoindre a poudlard ou ils allaient préparer l'enterrement. Arthur et Molly quittèrent la pièce pour aller chercher les enfants au terrier et le reste des membres se rendit a poudlard pour voir Harry et se recueillir. Albus quand a lui envoya un message au ministre et la gazette du sorcier pour annoncer la mort de l'élu et ses circonstances.

* * *

><p>Les membres de l'ordre se dirigèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie qui avait été réaménagé pour la circonstance. Harry était allongé sur un lit aux draps blanc, son visage était serein on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait en le regardant ainsi. Il était vétu d'une robe de sorcier blanche brodé d'arabesque en fil d'or. Les membres de l'ordre s'arrétèrent net à cette vue. Ils avaient devant eux un ange et cette vision leurs amenèrent a tous des larmes dans les yeux. Le silence était serein dans la pièce malgré les circonstances et chacun se recueillait à sa manière. Les membres quittèrent la pièce un par un laissant la place aux Weasley et Remus qui venait d'arriver. Albus les conduisit dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner et organiser la suite des évènements.<p>

* * *

><p>Au ministère de la magie, s'était l'effervescence, un message était arrivé quelques minute plus tôt d'Albus Dumbledore annonçant la mort de Harry Potter alors qu'il avait été apparemment torturé par ses tuteur depuis le début de l'été.<p>

- Monsieur le ministre, on vient de recevoir un message de poudlard, Harry Potter est décédé.

- Quoi ! Montrez moi ça.

Le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgour lut le message que son assistant venait de lui remettre. Aussitôt sa lecture terminé, les ordres se mirent à pleuvoir.

- Je veux que des aurors aillent me chercher ses tuteurs et qu'ils soient interrogés sous véritassérum s'il le faut. J'en veux deux qui interroge l'infirmière de poudlard pour connaitre les blessures exactes, convoquez le magenmagot pour un procés le plus rapidement possible. Je vais tant qu'à moi me rendre a poudlard pour voir se qu'il se passe sur place. Weasley vous m'accompagner.

Aussitôt, les aurors se mirent au travail et la secrétaire envoya les messages afin de réunir le magenmagot.

* * *

><p>Au quatre privet drive, les Dursley prenaient paisiblement leur petit-déjeuner lorsque des pops sonores se firent entendre. Ils se retrouvèrent encerclé par des sorciers et blèmirent lorsqu'ils entendirent les mots que l'un d'entre eux prononça.<p>

- Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la torture, la séquestration et le meurtre commis sur la personne d'Harry James Potter.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils se retrouvèrent solidement attaché et baillonné dans une cellule du ministère de la magie.

* * *

><p>Le ministre pénétra dans la grande salle de poudlard et se dirigea vers le directeur qui l'accueillit aussitôt. Il les conduisit alors à l'infirmerie afin qu'ils puissent attester du décès par eux-mèmes. En arrivant dans la pièce, ils ne purent qu'admettre l'atroce vérité, le survivant était bel et bien mort.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : le début d'une nouvelle vie.**

Tandis que sur terre on préparait son enterrement et le procès des Dursley, Harry tant qu'à lui s'étaient endormi dans les bras de son parrain après avoir longuement pleurer.

- On devrait y aller, dit Sirius en soulevant Harry dans ses bras s'en le réveiller.

- Oui tu as raison allons-y. répondit James

Ils se dirigèrent vers le train qui les attendait patiemment. Une fois installé dans un compartiment, le train se mis en route vers le paradis ou Harry pourra enfin commencer vivre.

- Il est vraiment adorable, dit Lily

- Oui, cest vraiment un ange, comment a t'il pu rester aussi pur avec tous ce qu'il a enduré ? demanda James

- Je ne sais pas, mais il a toujours était calme et débordant d'amour pour les autres. Qu'ils soient humains ou non, je ne l'ai connu que deux ans et pourtant j'aurais pu croire que cela faisait des années.

- Il va falloir lui apprendre à vivre sans avoir peur, il y a une telle fragilité en lui. Je hais ma soeur pour se qu'elle a fait enduré à mon fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ils ne resterons pas impuni. Tous se paye un jour.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Au fait, s'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire on pourrait lui préparer une petite fète pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Excellente idée, d'autant plus qu'il n'a jamais féter son anniversaire.

- Tu plaisantes là patmol.

- Malheureusement, non. Il était enfermer chez les Dursley a chacun de ses anniversaires.

- Nous avons tellement de chose à apprendre sur lui et de temps à rattraper. Mais nous lui donnerons le plus d'amour possible afin qu'il comprenne que nous sommes là pour lui.

Ils discutèrent tous le reste du voyage de se qu'il pourraient faire avec Harry lorsqu'ils seront arrivé chez eux. Pendant ce temps, Harry dormait paisiblement pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla doucement et ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui rencontrèrent aussitôt leurs doubles. En effet, Lily avait senti le réveil de son fils et elle le regardait sortir lentement du sommeil.<p>

Aussitôt, Harry se figea et les dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela la douleur puis son esprit qui dériver et le sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait soudain envahi. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était bel et bien mort et se demanda comment les membres de l'ordre et ses amis avaient pris la nouvelle. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendait pas son père qui l'appelait d'une voix inquiète, ni les regards inquiet de sa mère et son parrain. Il sursauta quand Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule et il leva enfin les yeux vers eux.

- Désolé, j'ai du mal à m'y faire et je crois que je suis un peu déboussolé. On est où ? demanda t-il en regardant autour de lui. On dirait le poudlard express

- C'est exactement ça, lui répondit Sirius, sauf que ce train nous permet de traverser l'entre-deux.

- Je ne comprend pas, fit Harry

- C'est simple mon ange, je vais t'expliquer, assura lily. L'endroit où tu étais quand nous t'avons rejoint se nomme l'entre-deux car s'est à cet endroit qu'est décidé si tu dois aller au paradis ou en enfer. Pour toi, le monde était blanc car tu es considéré comme assez pur pour rejoindre directement le paradis.

- Ok et pour les autres comment sa se passe ?

- Eh bien, continua James, il y a par exemple certaine personne qui doivent dabord passer par l'enfer avant de venir au paradis, s'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je devais payer le mal que jai fait à Severus lorsque j'étais jeune, quand je suis arrivé dans l'entre-deux pour moi tout était gris.

- Pourquoi Sirius n'est pas passer par l'enfer alors, tu as aussi fait du mal à Snape pourtant, demanda Harry à son parrain.

- Oui, mais les anciens ont décidé que passer douze ans à askaban alors que j'étais innocent et deux en cavale mon suffisamment puni de mes erreurs de jeunesse, j'ai pu donc rejoindre directement le paradis sans passé par l'enfer.

- Daccord, je crois que j'ai compris, donc quand Voldemort mourra, se qui ne devrais pas tarder, pour lui tous sera noir, reprit Harry.

Les trois autre le regardaient bizarrement.

- Ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? demanda Harry

- Peut-on savoir ce que tu entends par "ce qui ne devrait pas tarder" , comment s'ait-tu qu'il va mourir ? demanda James

Harry inspira brutalement et baissa la tête, avant de se mettre a parler doucement.

- L'année dernière j'ai trouvé un rituel de magie ancienne qui s'appelle le sacrifice ultime.

- Tu le connais ? demanda James quand il vit Lily sursauter violemment.

- Oui, Harry tu n'as pas fait sa n'est-ce pas ?

- J'étais déjà mourrant maman. Je serais mort de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu me sauver. Alors oui j'ai réciter le rituel et ainsi accéléré ma mort. Mais au moins tous cela aura servi à quelque chose.

- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer en quoi consiste se rituel ? s'énerva Sirius qui ne comprenait rien.

- Le rituel du sacrifice ultime comme son nom l'indique, nécessite la mort de la personne qui le lance. C'est une vieille malédiction, une fois qu'on la reçoit on ne peut rien faire, il n'y a aucun contre sort, c'est pour cela que le lanceur meurt d'ailleurs car le rituel demande une énorme quantité de magie. Expliqua Lily

- Qu'est ce que sa fait a celui qui le reçoit ? demanda James

- Sa lui retire la totalité de sa magie, il ne peut rien y faire sa magie est aspiré de son corps et détruite immédiatement. En fonction de la puissance du sorcier cela prend de quelques minutes à quelques heures. De plus celui-ci ne se rend compte de rien étant donné que le rituel le plonge dans le coma. Dit Harry.

James et Sirius étaient abasourdis et surtout terriblement fiers de cette enfant. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme. Leurs arrivés à la gare du paradis ne passa pas inaperçu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : une mort mystérieuse.**

L'ordre du phoenix était réuni dans la grande salle de poudlard en ce début d'après-midi pour discuter des dernières nouvelles qu'ils venaient de recevoir. En effet, le premier ministre avait donné un compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire des Dursley effectué le matin mème sous véritassérum et les nouvelles étaient atroces.

- j'ai reçu la copie de l'interrogatoire des Dursley, commena Dumbledore. Harry a été séquestré dans leur cave au alentour du quinze juillet et n'en ai plus sortis avant qu'on ne le découvre hier soir.

- Comment avons-nous pu être aussi naf, on savait qu'il était négligé chez ses gens. Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé retourner la bas en toute connaissance de cause, déclara Lupin

- Croyez moi, je ne cesse de me poser cette question. Seulement, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que leur haine soit à ce point. Déclara Albus

- Que s'est il réellement passé chez ses gens Albus ? demanda Kingsley

- Pour commencer, ils ont interrogé les Dursley sur la totalitée des années où ils ont eu Harry chez eux. Dès qu'il l'ont recueillit ils l'on fait dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier. A la première lettre de poudlard, ils l'ont mis dans la salle de jeu de leur fils. Harry faisait toutes les taches ménagères de la maison et était abusé verbalement mais ils ne l'ont jamais touché jusqu'à cet été. Expliqua Albus

Il fit une pose de quelque seconde avant de continuer.

- Dans la nuit du quinze juillet, Harry à fait un cauchemar et s'est réveillé en criant, son oncle s'est énerver et la battu fortement avant de le traîner à la cave et de l'attacher avec des chaines plantées dans le mur. Il la aussi violé. Il serait ensuite descendu tous les jours pour le violer et le battre et son fils se joignait parfois a lui. Il n'a reçu aucune nourriture pendant ce temps et n'avait le droit qu'à un verre d'eau par jours.

Les visages étaient blèmes et beaucoup étaient sous le choc de ses révélations, lorsque soudain Severus plaqua sa main sur son bras en se retenant de hurler.

- Severus que se passe t'il ? demanda Albus en se précipitant vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit il en relevant sa manche qui cachait la marque des ténèbres.

Sous les yeux incrédule de l'assemblée, la marque commença à disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus aucune trace d'elle. Severus médusé contempla son bras complètement vierge. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, le seigneur des ténèbres venait de mourir.

- Nous devons vérifier si il est vraiment mort. Déclara Albus

- J'y vais, informa Severus, je reviens dès que j'ai du nouveau. Vous devriez peut-être regarder dans les affaires de Potter si il n'y a pas un indice pour nous dire comment cela est possible. Je croyais que seul lui pouvait le vaincre.

- C'est en effet le cas, j'ai récupéré ses affaires. Nous allons y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Sur cette phrase, Severus quitta la salle et Albus alla chercher les affaires de Harry.

* * *

><p>Quand Severus arriva au manoir Jedusort, il su immdiatement que Voldemort n'était plus, mais le plus étrange et que tous les mangemorts présent dans le manoir étaient également mort.<p>

Severus se rendit auprès du corps de Voldemort et effectua immédiatement un sort de diagnostic. Les résultats qu'il reçu étaient étonnant. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait plus une seule trace de magie dans son corps. C'est comme s'il avait été un simple moldu. Severus décida dans référer immédiatement a Albus peut-être celui-ci serait capable d'y comprendre quelque chose.

Severus sortit du manoir et transplana a poudlard pour rendre compte de ses résultat.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle c'était l'effervescence. L'ordre avaient fouillés les affaires d'Harry sans rien remarquer d'inhabituel.<p>

Quand Severus entra dans la salle tous le monde se tut et attendis les nouvelles.

- Alors, demanda Albus

- Voldemort est mort, répondit Severus. Mais j'ai détecté une chose étrange lorsque j'ai lancé le sortilège de diagnostique. De plus tous les mangemort fidèles aux lords sont décédés.

- Qu'y avait il de s'y étrange ? demanda Lupin

- Le lord n'avait plus aucune trace de magie dans son corps. C'est comme s'il était un simple moldu.

Cette déclaration les rendit tous muet de stupeur et le silence s'étira plusieurs minutes avant qu'Albus ne le rompe.

- Je sais comment il est mort, déclara Albus alors qu'il tenait un livre à la main. Harry a utilisé un très ancien rituel de magie ancienne. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui la tué.

- Quel est ce rituel ? demanda Molly

- Le rituel de sacrifice ultime, il nécessite la mort du lanceur et retire tous les pouvoir de celui qui le reçoit se qui entraine généralement la mort vu qu'aucun sorcier ne peut vivre sans sa magie. Expliqua Albus

- Harry nous a donc tous sauvé en se sacrifiant lui-mème, dit Arthur

- Oui, malheureusement, dit Albus, seulement, il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre. Il a seulement accéléré sa mort en lançant le rituel.

- Vous voulez nous dire qu'il serait mort malgrès tout ? demanda Kingsley

- Oui, Poppy a effectué une autopsie après son décés et elle ma dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le sauver.

- Nous devons avertir le ministre, déclara Minerva

- Vous avez raison, je vais y aller. Rentrez chez vous prendre du repos on se retrouve demain pour l'enterrement.

Albus quitta l'école et transplana au ministère de la magie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle maison.**

Quand Harry descendit du train en compagnie de ses parents, il s'attendait à tous sauf à cela. En effet, il se tenait sur un quai et la pancarte indiquait "Royaume du paradis : Bienvenue" .

- Viens mon ange, des personnes nous attendent.

C'est alors qu'Harry s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Quatre personnes les attendaient un peu plus loin.

- Ce sont tes grands-parents mon coeur. Lui expliqua James

- Bonjour Harry, je suis Harold Potter et voici ta grand-mère Doréa.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement Harry

- Nous sommes Yoann et Julie Evans, nous sommes très heureux de te rencontrer enfin.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se retrouvait pour la première fois avec toute sa famille réunie. Voyant son filleul mal à l'aise, Sirius suggéra de se rendre à la maison. Tout le monde fut d'accord et quittèrent la gare. Une fois dehors Sirius demanda à Harry de tenir fermement son bras. Puis dans un pop sonore ils disparurent tous de la gare.

* * *

><p>En arrivant, Harry se sentit nauséeux et sa tête tournait atrocement.<p>

- Sa va mon chéri, tu es tout pale. Demanda Doréa

- Oui, sa va passer, on est où ? Sa ressemble beaucoup au monde des vivants.

- C'est normal, en fait le paradis se situe dans une autre dimension mais qui ressemble exactement à la terre. C'est pour éviter que nous soyons trop perdu. La seule différence est qu'ici le mal n'existe pas et que si quelqu'un fait une mauvaise chose, il va directement en enfer. Expliqua Harold

- Voici la maison, dit James

Harry regarda dans la direction montré par son père et n'en cru pas ses yeux. La maison était en fait un magnifique chateau de pierre blanche ressemblant presque à poudlard.

- On dirait poudlard, dit Harry

- En fait, ceci est le manoir ancestral des potter. Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow et ce manoir à été construit par Godric Griffondor Lui-mme. On te le présentera, il vit à poudlard avec les autres fondateurs. Expliqua James.

Il y eu un moment de silence alors qu'il avançait dans l'immense parc de la propriété. Ce silence fut soudain rompu par l'apparition de six personnes.

- Bonjour à vous mes seigneurs, que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? interrogea Yoann

- Nous sommes venu débloquer les pouvoirs angéliques de ce jeune homme.

Se tournant vers Harry, il continua

- Bonjour jeune ange, nous allons débloquer tes pouvoirs d'ange et tu pourras ainsi apprendre à t'en servir. Merlin se fera une joie de te l'enseigner.

- Mets toi au centre de se cercle.

Harry se plaça comme demandé et attendit. Les six anciens récitèrent une formule et soudain une magnifique lumière blanche d'une puretée absolue entoura son corps. Il sentit une incroyable chaleur se répandre dans son corps et des ailes d'une blancheur lumineuse sortirent de son dos, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à ses reins et ses yeux se pailletèrent de doré.

Les anciens était bouche bée, ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle pureté dans un seul être. C'est alors qu'ils surent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un ange suprême venait de naitre. Il n'y en avait plus eu depuis trois siècles.

- Vous êtes un ange suprême, cela veut dire que vous pouvait passer d'un monde à l'autre. Expliqua l'un des anciens.

- Vous voulez dire que je peux aller dans le monde des vivants si je le souhaite ? demanda Harry

- En effet, vous pouvez vous déplacer comme vous le désirer, il vous suffit de penser à l'endroit où vous voulez être. Nous allons vous laisser en famille et retourner à la salle du conseil, tu es le bienvenue lorsque tu le souhaites jeune ange.

- Merci à vous et passez une bonne soirée. Répondit Harry

Alors que les anciens disparaissaient, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

* * *

><p>Le hall d'entrer était immense et Harry se rendit compte que le manoir était construit sur le mème modèle que Poudlard. Ils emmenèrent Harry dans une immense salle qui se révéla être un magnifique salon avec une bibliothèque et un gigantesque écran de télé.<p>

- A quoi sa sert, demanda harry.

- Ceci nous permet de voir se qui se passe en temps réel sur terre. Il suffit de dire le nom de la personne que l'on veut voir. Nous te regardions souvent tu sais. Expliqua sa mère

- Vous savez se qu'il s'est passé alors ?

- Oui, nous avons tous vu, nous sommes désolé mon ange. Déclara Doréa

- Ce n'est rien, s'est finit maintenant et puis vous restez avec moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur mon coeur, nous ne te laisserons plus jamais. Déclara Sirius

Sirius s'approcha de l'écran et l'alluma

- Alors Harry, qui veut tu voir ? demanda James

- Remus Lupin, dit Harry en direction de l'écran.

_Remus était assis dans l'infirmerie de poudlard à coté du corps de Harry et lui caressait les cheveux en lui parlant._

- _Je ne sais pas si tu mentends de là où tu es mais on va faire comme si. Tu me manques Harry, énormément, je sais qu'on n'a jamais été proche mais tu étais le dernier lien qui me reliait à mes amis. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je n'ai plus la force de continuer seul. Alors, voilà, j'ai pris ma décision et demain après t'avoir enterré j'irais vous rejoindre._

L'image s'effaça et tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Que fait-on pour Remus ? demanda Lily

- Rien, laissons le décider se qu'il pense être le mieux pour lui. Nous attendrons juste qu'il vienne jusqu'à nous.

- Et si je faisais une apparition pendant mon enterrement, demanda Harry.

- Tu veux aller les voir ?

- Oui, pour leurs faire savoir que je suis bien et qu'ils doivent continuer à vivre.

- C'est une bonne idée mon chéri.

- Il est tard, vous avez faim ? demanda Julie

- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim dit Sirius en se levant.

Tous rigolèrent en se dirigeant vers la table. La fin de soirée fut calme et tous rejoignirent rapidement les chambres pour prendre un repos bien mérité.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Un enterrement plein de surprise.**

En cette matinée du premier août, le ministère de la magie était une véritable pagaille. Effectivement, on avait découvert une centaine de sorciers morts et le plus surprenant et que tous portaient la marque des ténèbres. De plus, Dumbledore était venu annoncer la veille, le décès de celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. D'après lui, Harry Potter avait utilisé un ancien rituel se sacrifiant dans le processus.

Le ministre venait de recevoir la liste définitive des sorciers ayant trouvés la mort et fut atterré en découvrant qu'une grande partit des plus grande famille de sang pur, avaient désormais disparut.

Il regarda l'heure et décida de se préparer pour se rendre à l'enterrement du sauveur.

* * *

><p>A poudlard aussi, tout le monde se préparait. L'ambiance était morose, on voyait par exemple Ron et Hermione assis dans un coin de la grande salle pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Remus été assis au bord du lac en songeant a se qu'avait été sa vie et mettant au point les derniers détails de son suicide. Albus discutait dans son bureau avec Severus et Minerva. Tous profitaient de ses instants pour penser à celui qui les avait quitté.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry quant à lui ce réveilla tranquillement se matin là. Il profita de cet instant de solitude pour repenser à sa vie. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne regrettais rien et que même s'il avait laissé ses amis, il été persuadé qu'ils étaient mieux sans lui. Finalement, il se leva de son lit et se prépara avant de descendre rejoindre sa famille.<p>

Il les trouva dans le grand salon entrain de petit-déjeuner. Ils passèrent la matinée dans le calme, sachant que le reste de la journée le serait beaucoup moins.

* * *

><p>Il était 14 heures et le cimetière de Godric's Hollow était rempli de personne voulant rendre un dernier hommage Harry Potter. La cérémonie commença et le mage qui officiait rappelait les exploits effectués par Harry dans sa vie.<p>

Harry et sa famille regardaient également l'enterrement. Il attendait le meilleur moment pour apparaitre. Quand ils les vit mettre le cercueil en terre, il prit sa forme angélique et adressant un clin d'oeil à sa famille disparut.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le cercueil disparaitre, ils entendirent un pop sonore résonner. Tous le monde se retourna et fixèrent ahuri l'ange qui venait d'apparaitre sous leurs yeux.

- Harry, murmura Hermione choqué Mais comment ?

- Bonjour a tous, commença Harry. Je sais que ma venu n'était pas prévu mais je me suis dit que se serait un crime de ne pas apparaitre à mon propre enterrement.

Tout le monde le fixait avec un air triste sur le visage. Harry intervient alors :

- Je vous en prie, s'énerva Harry. Cessez donc de faire ses têtes. Je suis mort, oui et alors ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même ?

- Harry, demanda Albus en s'approchant de lui. Comprend que nous soyons étonnés de te voir ?

- Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je suis un ange et je peux me déplacer à volonter d'un monde à l'autre. Je vous rendrai donc des petites visites de temps à autre.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Remus et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nous savons ce que tu veux faire, lui déclara Harry

- Et alors, demanda Remus

- Alors rien, nous t'attendons. A tout l'heure Remus.

Les membres de l'ordre comprirent et regardèrent Remus partir. Certains voulurent le retenir mais Harry intervient.

- Non, laissez le faire.

- Comment peux tu dire cela ? s'outra Molly

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point il peut souffrir. Nous en avons discutés en famille hier soir et ils nous est vite apparut que c'était la seule solution. Il veut être auprès de sa famille et la seule solution pour que cela se fasse et qu'il ne souffre plus et qu'il nous rejoigne.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit se qu'il se passait dans ta famille ? demanda Molly

- J'avais honte, finit par avouer Harry. J'étais considéré par tous le monde comme le survivant et qu'auraient dit les gens en apprenant que leurs sauveur n'étaient même pas capable de se défendre contre des moldus alors que je devais vaincre Voldemort.

- Harry, tu n'avais pas à avoir honte, se sont les Dursley les coupables pas toi, lui dit Arthur d'une voix pleine de colère.

- Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, si je le pouvais, je les aurais torturé moi-même. Ajouta Tonks.

Les autres approuvèrent. Ils avaient tous l'air très en colère contre les Dursley et cela réchauffa le coeur d'Harry.

- Merci, maintenant je sais que certain ne voyaient pas que le survivant en moi.

Harry s'approcha de Ron et Hermione, puis ils les pris dans ses bras les recouvrant tous trois de ses ailes enfermés dans ce cocon protecteur.

- Tu vas nous manquer mon frère, commença Ron

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir abandonné.

- Tu n'y est pour rien Harry dit Hermione. Dumbledore nous a raconté se qu'il s'est passé. Nous t'aimerons toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je reviendrais vous voir de temps en temps. Mais il faut que je rentre auprès de mes parents.

- D'accord. Dis à Sirius qu'on pense à lui.

- Ok, je vous aime. Tous les deux.

Harry se tourna vers les membres de l'ordre

- Je dois rentrer. Continuer à vivre, c'est la meilleure chose que vous pouvez faire pour me remercier. Tant que vous serez heureux, c'est tous ce qui m'importe. Professeur Snape, je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais mon père à un message pour vous.

Harry lui tendit une lettre et Severus la pris lentement.

- Je suis désolé pour se que je vous ai fait subir ces dernières années, commença Severus. J'aurais dû apprendre à vous connaitre au lieu de me venger de votre père sur vous. J'ai eu un comportement puérile et immature. Mais je voudrais savoir une chose, pourquoi je ne suis pas mort en même temps que Voldemort ?

- Le rituel ne visait que les fidèles mangemorts et sondait les esprits. Tous ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres mais sans partager réellement ses convictions sont en vie et sans marques. J'ai quand même était très déçu par certaines personnes. Pour le reste, vous êtes pardonné. Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir à tous.

Harry disparut alors rejoignant sa famille pour attendre Remus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Remus Lupin et inquiétude.**

Pendant qu'Harry discutait avec les membres de l'ordre, Remus partit du cimetière pour rejoindre le square. Une fois arrivé, il monta dans sa chambre et sortit d'une cachette dans sa malle la fiole de poison qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et l'avala d'une traite.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint sa famille.<p>

- Remus ne devrais pas tarder. Leurs dit-il

- Nous savons, répondit Lilly. Ton père et Sirius sont partis l'accueillir.

Lilly observa son fils, celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Que se passe t'il mon chéri ? demanda t'elle

Harry la regarda mais ne répondit pas. Elle remarqua alors les larmes contenues dans les yeux de son fils. Il se retenait de pleurer. Lilly s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement pour tenter de comprendre se qui n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi pleure tu Harry ? demanda doucement Lilly

- Je suis désolé. Quand j'ai vu mes amis tout à l'heure, je me suis juste demandé ce qu'aurais été ma vie si vous aviez été vivant. Et puis c'est dur de les laisser. Il me manque.

Lilly garda son fils dans les bras en le berçant doucement. Harry avait finit par craquer. Au bout d'une heure, les sanglots se calmèrent enfin et Lilly relacha son fils.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu en attendant Remus, tu as l'air épuisé mon coeur.

Harry donna son accord et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Remus se sentit tomber et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva devant ses deux meilleurs anis.<p>

- Je suis si heureux de vous revoir. Je suis désolé mais je ne supportais plus ma vie.

- On le sait lunard, c'est pour sa que l'on a dit à Harry de te passer se message.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Allons dans le train et on pourra discuter pendant le voyage.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement, ils discutèrent de tous et de rien et ne virent pas le temps passer.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils virent que Lilly les attendaient.

- Où est Harry ? demanda James

- Il dort et je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. Il n'allait pas très bien quant il est revenu.

- Qu'a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Sirius

- Il a craqué, jai mis une heure à le calmer. Puis je lui ai suggéré de se reposer en attendant que Remus arrive.

- Tu as bien fait. Rentrons à la maison.

Ils transplannèrent vers la maison et se dirigèrent immédiatement dans le salon où les autres attendaient.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla une heure après l'arrivé de remus. Il se sentais mal et n'arriva pas à bouger, sa tête tournait affreusement et il eu juste le temps de se pencher hors de son lit avant de vomir.<p>

James qui passait devant la porte à ce moment entendit son fils et se précipita dans la pièce.

- Harry ! Que se passe t'il mon ange ? Ou as-tu mal ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, lui répondit doucement Harry en se rallongeant.

- Je vais appeler les anciens pour savoir ce que tu as d'accord ? repose toi mon ange.

James attendit que son fils se rendorme et descendit prévenir les autres. Il était très inquiet. Les anges tombaient rarement malade et quand cela arrivait ce n'était pas bon signe.

* * *

><p>James rentra précipitamment dans le salon et tout le monde le regarda. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué.<p>

- Il faut appeler les anciens vite.

- Que se passe t'il James ? Demanda Harold

- Harry est malade.

Cette simple phrase eue un effet instantané et tous le monde s'inquiéta. Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et les regardait interrogateur.

- Remus, commença Doréa, il faut savoir que Harry est un ange. Et les anges tombent rarement malade. Mais lorsque c'est le cas cela peut être très grave. Seul les anciens sont capables de soigner les anges ou alors Merlin. Mais il est difficile de le contacter. Les anciens sont plus faciles à contacter.

- Que se passe t'il si un ange est malade ? demanda Remus

- Cela dépend, la seule chose est qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir vu que nous sommes déja mort. Mais ils peuvent si on ne les soigne pas au plus vite tomber dans un coma qui peut durer des années.

Remus comprit la gravité de la situation et regarda anxieusement James se diriger vers la chambre de son fils avec les anciens qui venaient d'arriver.

* * *

><p>Les anciens se mirent de chaque coté du lit du jeune ange et commencèrent à lancer des sorts de diagnostic.<p>

- Ce n'est pas grave, annonça l'un deux à James pendant que les autres soignaient Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Ce sont ces pouvoirs d'empathie qui se sont réveillé et avec tous les sentiments triste qu'il a du sentir aujourd'hui, sont corps ne l'a pas supporté. Mais ne vous en faite pas, nous l'avons endormi et il ira mieux demain.

- Nous allons contacter Merlin et lui demander d'entrainer votre fils dès que possible.

- Merci

Les anciens quittèrent la demeure des Potter et les deux parents décidrent de veiller sur leurs fils.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Surtout n'hésiter pas à m'en laisser, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir._

_Bonne lecture ..._

**Chapitre 9 : Excuse et procès.**

Alors que Remus était accueillis par ses amis, les membres de l'ordre trouvèrent son corps allongé dans le lit d'une chambre du QG.

Ils décidèrent de le faire enterrer auprès de ses amis à Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Severus marchais lentement dans les couloirs des cachots en direction de ses appartement, il réfléchissait à se qu'il avait fait subir à ces élèves durant toutes ces années. Il se rendait enfin compte que si beaucoup échoués en potion cela était entièrement de sa faute.<p>

Il trouva dommage qu'il est fallut qu'un de ces élèves ne meure pour qu'il se rende compte de son comportement. Il avait décidé qu'à partir de ce jour, il allait changer et qu'il serait plus impartial et compréhensif avec toutes les maisons plutôt que de favoriser les serpentards.

En entrant chez lui, il s'installa dans un fauteuil auprès du feu et sortit la lettre que Harry lui avait remise. Il la retourna dans sa main quelques minutes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

_Severus,_

_Je sais que je t'ai fais énormément souffrir durant notre scolarité. Et peut-être ne les acceptera tu jamais, mais je tenais quand même à te présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour tous ce que je t'ai fait subir._

_Malgrès cela, tu m'as énormément déçu en humiliant mon fils année après année juste parce qu'il s'appelle potter. Essaye juste de te mettre à sa place et tu te rendras compte que c'était injuste et immature de ta part. Malgrès ça, je comprend tout à fait pourquoi tu as fais cela._

_Encore une fois, accepte toutes mes excuses. Je te souhaite une belle et longue vie._

_James Potter._

Severus fixa la lettre un long moment ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis finalement, il décida d'accepter ces excuses. Après tout, James avait raison, il s'était comporté comme un gamin en se vengeant sur un enfant qui ne connaissait même pas son père.

* * *

><p>Pendant que Severus réfléchissait à ces actes, Albus était retourné dans son bureau et lisait les comptes-rendus d'interrogatoire des Dursley que les aurors venaient de lui envoyer.<p>

Le procès avait lieu le lendemain matin, mais l'issue ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Albus.

Au matin suivant, Albus Dumbledore, prit la cheminée pour se rendre au procès. En entrant dans la salle d'audience, il regarda en direction des Dursley qui avaient l'air de regarder les sorciers avec dégout.

Le ministre se leva alors et pris la parole.

- Nous sommes réunis ce jour afin de juger les membres de la famille Dursley ici présent. Les charges retenues contre eux sont, la torture, la séquestration et le meurtre commis sur la personne de Harry James Potter. Les accusés seront interrogés sous véritassérum par la directrice du département de justice magique, Amélia Bones.

- Merci monsieur le ministre. Veuillez administrer le véritassérum à Vernon Dursley.

Des aurors installèrent Vernon sur la chaise au milieu de la salle, une fois celui-ci attaché, il lui firent avaler les trois gouttes de sérum requis puis retournèrent monter la garde.

- Votre nom ?

- Vernon Dursley

- Profession ?

- Vendeur de perceuses

- Raconter nous la vie de Harry Potter dès son arrivé chez vous ?

Vernon Dursley se mit alors à raconter la totalité de se qu'ils avaient fait au jeune sorcier. Les onze ans passés dans le placard sous les escaliers, les privations de nourriture, les coups données parce que Harry avait fait de la magie accidentelle, le fait que dès l'âge de quatre ans il avait dû faire toutes les corvées de la maison.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle étaient dégouttées en entendant ses paroles. Mais le pire fut atteint lorsqu'il se mit à raconter les derniers jours du jeune homme. Le pire de tout c'est qu'il en était fier en plus.

Après avoir interrogé Pétunia et Dudley Dursley, le jury se retira pour délibérer. Ce ne fut cependant pas très long, les preuves étant accablante.

- Monsieur Vernon Dursley, vous êtes reconnut coupable de toutes les charges retenues contre vous. Vous êtes donc condamné à la prison d'Askaban à vie.

- Madame Pétunia Dursley, vous êtes reconnus coupable de complicité et de non assistance à personne en danger, par la présente, vous êtes condamné à passer vingt ans à Azkaban.

- Dudley Dursley, étant donné que vous êtes mineur vous irez au centre pour délinquant de st Brutus jusqu'à votre majorité puis vous passerais vingt ans dans un centre pénitentiaire moldu. La séance est terminée.

Albus était satisfait des sentences rendues même si il se render compte que cela ne ramènerait malheureusement pas Harry. Il sortit de la salle d'audience et partit continuer sa vie comme Harry le leur avait demandé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : De nouvelles rencontres.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry vivait avec sa famille. En se réveillant ce matin là, il se dit qu'il était enfin heureux et en paix. Il décida qu'il était tant qu'il s'amuse un peu.

Il avança doucement dans le couloir et entra silencieusement dans la chambre de son parrain. Celui-ci était profondément endormi. De quelques sort informulées, Sirius se retrouva affublé de long cheveux blond coiffés en deux couette avec des noeuds rose et d'une magnifique robe a volant rose pale.

Après s'être habillé, Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Alors que tout le monde discutait, un cri retentit à l'étage et Sirius entra comme une furie dans la pièce en hurlant après James.

- Enlève moi sa tout de suite ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, lui dit James en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

- Remus ? interrogea James

- Moi non plus.

C'est alors qu'Harry explosa de rire et que tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Lily, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

- Ben quoi, demande Harry, j'ai le droit de m'amuser, non ?

- Bravo mon fils tu l'as bien eu là.

- James, tu vas pas l'encourager en plus, demanda Julie.

- Si.

Finalement, Harry annula les sortilèges et alla se préparer pour sortir. En effet, aujourd'hui, il devait aller à poudlard rencontrer Merlin et les fondateurs.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant les grilles du chateau. Des tas de souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit.<p>

Alors qu'il avançait dans le parc, il remarqua les différences existant entre le poudlard qu'il a connut et celui-ci. Par exemple, la cabane d'Hagrid n'était pas là. Mème le chateau était légèrement différent.

Harry se retrouva dans le hall du chateau et se demanda où il devait allez ensuite. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Se retournant vers le bruit, il se figea. Cédric Diggory venait d'apparaître devant lui.

- Cédric, je suis désolé dit Harry en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Harry. Non écoute moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que le trophée était un portoloin. Et se n'ai pas toi qui m'as lancé l'avada.

- Mais, j'ai insisté pour que tu prennes le trophée avec moi.

- Je ne veux plus te voir culpabiliser.

Cédric se rapprocha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher tu sais, et j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ta famille.

- D'accord, nous irons lorsque j'aurais terminé se que je dois faire ici.

Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus et s'embrasèrent éperdument.

* * *

><p>Merlin et les quatre fondateurs descendaient les escaliers en direction du hall. En arrivant en bas du grand escalier, ils virent les deux jeunes hommes qui s'embrassaient passionnément.<p>

- Bonjour jeune gens dit Merlin

Harry et Cédric se séparèrent en rougissant, ce qui fit sourire les cinq mages.

- Tu dois être Harry Potter, demanda Salazar

- Oui, Bonjour. Les anciens m'ont dit que vous pouviez m'aider avec mes pouvoirs.

- Bien sur, mais nous commenceront demain, pour aujourd'hui, se serais bien de faire connaissance dit Godric.

- Et si nous allions dans la grande salle, reprit Helga

- Bonne idée, allons-y dit Merlin.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle. En entrant dans celle-ci, Harry se sentit nostalgique.

- Sa va Harry, demanda Cédric

- Oui, c'est juste étrange d'être ici. Alors que je n'ai mème pas pu finir mes études.

- Tu sais, tu peux très bien les finir, rien ne t'en empêche. Dit Rowena qui a entendu sa réponse.

- Mais, comment ?

- Tu es un ange Harry, tu peux te déplacer à volonté. Tu peux très bien continuer à suivre les cours avec tes amis et rentrer le soir vers tes parents.

- Je peux vraiment faire sa ?

- Oui, et tu peux aussi prendre une personne avec toi, si tu veux. La seule chose et que tu ne peut pas rester plus de seize heures d'affilées en dehors du paradis. Et attendre huit heures pour repartir. Expliqua Merlin.

- Ce serait magnifique.

- Va donc voir Albus pour lui demander suggéra Godric.

Harry se transforma en ange et disparut pour le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il prenait le thé avec Minerva et Severus, Albus fut soudain interrompu par le son d'une apparition.<p>

- Harry, que fais tu ici ?

- Bonjour professeur, j'aurais une requête à vous faire. Vous pouvez rester, ajouta Harry en voyant Minerva et Severus se lever pour partir.

- Assied toi donc Harry, un thé ? demanda Albus

Ils se rassirent tous et Harry s'installa après avoir rentré ses ailes.

- Alors Harry, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? commença Albus

- Voilà, je viens d'avoir une discussion intéressante avec Merlin.

A ces mots, Severus et Minerva se tournèrent vers lui avec un air ahuri sur le visage.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, demanda Harry

- Non Harry, rigola Albus. Mais tu dois bien reconnatre que rencontrer Merlin en personne n'est pas donner à tous le monde.

- Désolé, j'avoue avoir eu un choc moi aussi quand j'ai su que j'allais le voir.

- Ce n'est rien, alors que voulait tu nous dire ?

- Eh bien, je voudrais finir mes études à poudlard et préparer mes ASPIC.

Les trois adultes le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ? demanda Severus

- J'ai besoin d'avoir un semblant de vie normal, et pour moi un adolescent normal passe ses diplômes. Et puis on peut travailler au paradis aussi. Sinon on finirait par s'ennuyer. J'aurais pu passer mes diplômes là-bas, mais je voudrais rester avec mes amis puisque je peux le faire. Expliqua Harry.

- Je comprends, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Lui dit Albus

- Il y a juste une chose que vous devez savoir. Je ne peux pas rester plus de seize heures de suite en dehors du paradis et ensuite attendre huit heures avant de repartir.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne dormiras pas ici mais tu rentreras tous les soirs et les week-ends.

- Oui.

- Quand pensez vous ? demanda Albus à Minerva et Severus.

- Je n'y voit aucun inconvénient dit alors Minerva.

- Moi non plus déclara alors Severus.

- Bien, nous allons prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Au fait, tu veux récupérer tes affaires ?

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup si c'est possible.

- Tiens les voilà, je commanderais tes livres et fournitures scolaires tu pourras venir le premier septembre pour le banquet et je te les donnerais avant que tu repartes avec ton emploi du temps. Ah et voilà tes rsultats au BUSE.

- Et pour l'uniforme, demanda Harry

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le porter. Après tous tu n'es plus sensé être élève ici.

- Merci. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Harry se leva, se transforma en ange et après avoir pris ses affaires et dit au revoir disparut de la pièce.

- Il est vraiment magnifique dans sa forme d'ange dit alors doucement Minerva.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je regrette vraiment tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire. Comment a-t-il pu rester aussi innocent et doux avec tous ce qu'il a subi. Demanda Severus.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que cette année va être très particulière. Déclara Albus


	11. pétition contre le retrait de fic

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je trouve que c'est très important donc lisez la pétition ci-dessous

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Lilly74100_

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
